1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic picture frame and an image display method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic picture frame which displays images stored in an external memory or an embedded memory on a display, and an image display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic picture frames are devices for displaying still images or moving images stored in a memory on a screen. Conventional electronic picture frames display only a single image on a screen or display images stored in a single memory. That is, conventional electronic picture frames are limited in the extent to which they can display images on a screen. Accordingly, since such electronic picture frames provide only a simple function for displaying images, a user may be unable to watch images stored in a desired format in diverse kinds of memory, and therefore the electronic picture frames may be ineffective.